


不听话是要挨罚的

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Relationships: 九辫儿 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	不听话是要挨罚的

张云雷拖着疲惫的身体上了电梯，盯着上升的数字出神。他去了两天上海，工作忙归忙，但是还挂念着家里的那只小羊，那只小羊倒跟没事儿人一样，头九聚餐看他玩的倒是挺开心，一个视频电话没打，有了兄弟忘了媳妇儿。

到了门口，掏出钥匙来开门，进门一片漆黑，没人，这个时间那只小羊该在家啊。  
张云雷并不想换鞋，直接光着脚丫，他只想好好睡一觉，穿着那个真空西服真的是难受，还不能乱动。打了个哈欠想开灯喝点水，还没碰到开关就被一股力量抵到门上了。  
还没来得及喊痛嘴就被封住了，一双手伸进自己T恤抓着胸前那点软肉，身下也有了热感，尤其那个人的。  
湿润的舌头由嘴唇爬上了耳垂，轻轻含住发红的耳垂，让张云雷觉得头皮发麻。  
"嗯~你这么着急啊~"  
"张老师，今天的西服穿的舒服嘛？嗯？"放在胸前的手突然捏紧了，张云雷在杨九郎脖子上咬了一口，算是礼尚往来，"那你这两天不也玩的开心吗？大楠还耳朵疼，你笑的很开心啊。"张云雷不满意，顺带着咬了杨九郎耳朵一口。  
"嘶……看来西装不舒服，那我就让你舒服舒服！"

"唔~别在这~别~凉"  
"那你想去哪？浴室？沙发？床？要不，都来一遍？"  
"我……唔"别选了，先从沙发开始吧。

轻易地褪去了阻碍，张云雷跨坐在杨九郎腿上，T恤已经被扒到了茶几上，太碍事了，杨九郎摸着胸上的软肉，忍不住咬了上去。  
"啊！"张云雷想躲，却被生生按着坐了下去，下身的东西顶的深，直接碰到了里面的软肉，杨九郎挺挺腰，直接顶着那块软肉，嘴上一点也不留情，用力咬着那点肉，舌尖挑逗着那颗早已挺立的小红豆。  
"嗯~别~轻点~啊！"  
"这就受不了了？你穿那个西服的时候怎么没想到呢？"身下的动作快了些，杨九郎也换了个乳头继续挑弄，一碗水得端平。  
"没有~啊~嗯~快点~啊啊啊"下面用力地顶着，张云雷把头埋进杨九郎颈窝里发出一声声娇喘，勾起了更快的进攻。  
"张老师放松啊，太紧了不舒服。"

"你~闭嘴！啊~你别是不行了。"  
杨九郎发了狠，托着那两团臀肉上下起伏，张云雷被弄得射了第一次，软了身子趴在他肩头恶狠狠咬了一口，"你真是~啊~披了羊皮的狼"

"那你该跟我回狼窝了。"杨九郎抱着人的腿进了卧室，把他翻了个身放在床上，用自己的前胸贴着他的后背继续开始战斗，还不忘将双手再搭到人家胸前。

"啊~你~嗯~慢点~哈"张云雷双手抓着枕头，把脸埋进枕头里，后背随着杨九郎的动作开始颤抖，但是被杨九郎压在下面，想动也动不了。

"觉得爽你就叫出来吧，憋着多不好。"身下和手上的力度同时加重，逼着张云雷抬起头来叫了出来，"啊啊啊~手~撒开！啊！"  
"那你还敢不敢穿那个西服了？！啊？"手上的力度没减，杨九郎捏了捏那两颗小红豆，胸前的那点肉现在已经发红了，经不起这么折腾了。  
"啊！不敢了不敢了~我错了~哥哥~错了~啊"

"乖，一会儿就好。"杨九郎吸吮着后颈上那点香味，留下一个个印记。身下的速度也越来越快，没一会儿就释放在身下人的体内。

"哈~我要~洗澡~"张云雷喘着粗气，他现在只想泡个澡然后躺回床上睡觉，经不起折腾了。  
"好，我带你去。"  
"你别在浴室对我做什么，我还疼着呢。"  
"我不对你做什么。"杨九郎抱着他走向浴室，轻轻咬了一下耳垂，"哪天有时间再找补回来。"

真是头披着羊皮的狼。


End file.
